There are many products on the market today to treat skin and ear infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,658, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a preferably pH balanced multi-purpose cleaning solution containing acetic acid and boric acid in a water base, useful on pets for the routine cleaning of the ear, the cleaning of the sensitive ear, particularly for cleaning moist, waxy or odiferous ears, the prevention and treatment of ear disease such as Swimmer's Ear and other ear diseases, acidification of the ear, and wound cleaning. The claimed solution may also contain a topical anesthetic, such as lidocaine hydrochloride, to provide relief from pain during treatment, and may be used as a carrier material for topical applications of medications including antibiotics and corticosteroids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,742 discloses an anti-seborrhoeic composition containing both a broad spectrum antifungal drug and a topical antiseptic for the treatment of dogs. The composition can be formulated as a shampoo further containing a keratolytic or keratoplastic compound. The preferred antifungal drug is miconazole and the preferred topical antiseptic is chlorhexidine, and the formulation optionally contains selenium sulphide as an added ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,767, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for treating infections, bacterial, fungal and parasitic in origin, especially infections of organs such as the vagina and skin, is provided and involves administering to a patient in need thereof a composition comprising boric acid and acetic acid, in effective amounts. Such a composition is especially useful as a broad based treatment of vaginal infections of unknown bacterial or fungal origin and can be used without the need for medical diagnosis or while such a diagnosis is being determined. Such a composition is effective, safe, providing an alternative to existing forms of treatment which are toxic and is environmentally friendly.
US Publication No. 2008/0317737 discloses a topical treatment for skin disorders and diseases comprising a combination of at least one antifungal agent and at least one hydroxy acid agent formulated into shampoos, creams, lotions, gels, sprays, foams, pads, films, patches, and solutions for treatment of skin disorders and diseases in both humans and animals.
However, there remains a need for a composition with enhanced efficacy against the treatment of infections, whether bacterial, fungal, or parasitic, which preferably also has anti-inflammatory properties.